Gaby Ugarte
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Gerardo García (cuñado) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García Ugarte (sobrina) |pais = México |estado = Inactiva temporalmente }} Gabriela "Gaby" Ugarte Fonseca es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte y Víctor Ugarte, y sobrina del actor de doblaje Eduardo Fonseca. Biografía Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa incluye estudios en Publicidad. Además de su trabajo en doblaje también se dedica a la locución comercial. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie La doctora Quinn: La mujer que cura, también ha trabajado como Mary en El jardín secreto, como Melody en la película Pokémon 2000, Zatch Bell en el anime homónimo y más adelante dobla al personaje de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de Pokémon. En Blood+ participó como Saya Otonashi donde compartió créditos con su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte que hizo el papel de Diva, también a particpado en la serie Zoey 101 como Quinn Pensky y London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Es la voz recurrente de la actriz Brenda Song y también del canal Boomerang. Actualmente Gaby se encuentra en Francia durante un año por lo que esta retirada temporalmente durante ese periodo. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad que envíe sus diálogos de doblaje desde Francia. Filmografía Anime * Blood+ - Saya Otonashi * Pokémon - Dawn, Jasmine * Crónicas Pokémon - Keit y Casey * Naruto - Tenten, Konohamaru * Zatch Bell - Zatch Bell y Zeno Bell * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Shinji Ikari (niño) (Doblaje original) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) - Rei Ayanami * Gulliver Boy - Misty * Magical Doremi - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa * Mermaid Melody - Lucía Nanami (segunda temporada) * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Jui * Hamtaro - Panda (Nueva Voz) * Inuyasha - Serina * Mirmo Zibang - Saori Eguchi (episodios 72-94) * Burn Up Excess- Nanvel * Shaman King - Anna (episodio 20 y 21) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Justin (un episodio) * Digimon Adventure 02 - Catalina (Catherine) * Dragon Ball Z - Bura (Bra) * Aika - Delmo Azúl X * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Mindy (capítulos 1 al 14) * Sakura Card Captor - Rei Tachibana 'Series animadas' Lauren Tom * Futurama - Amy Wong (Temp. 5-presente) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann - Alice Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: supremacía alienígena- Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: fuerza alienígena - Gwen Tennyson Otros * Ben 10 - Gwen Tennyson * Kappa Mikey - Lily * La casa de los dibujos - Ling-Ling (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Malina * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Tiffany Torrington * Los Simpson - Gina, Nikki McKenna, Jenny * Phineas y Ferb - Jenny (1ra voz), Katie y Gretchen (exploradoras) * Futbol Callejero - Eloïse * Code Lyoko - Sissi (1ª-2ª Temporada) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Kerry * ¡Mucha lucha! - Rollergita (un episodio) * Maggie, una mosca con onda - Dawn * Gormiti - Gina * La familia Proud - Dijoney * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee * Caillou - Caillou (voz actual) * Franklin - Franklin * Dreamkix - Roy * El autobús mágico - Rita (Keesha) * Memin Pinguin (audio-cuento) - Memin Pinguin * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Scarlet Rossetti * Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse/Pajaro Burlón * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Pinky Pie, Scootaloo * Bratz - Dana * Jelly Jamm - Rita * Mi Osito - Osito * Las locuras de Andy - Lori Mackney (Temp. 2-3) * El Circo de Jojo - Croaky * La pequeña Lulú - Anita (versión HBO) * La historia sin fin (serie animada) - Emperatríz Niña (Lisa Yamanaka) * Entre brujas y escobas - Zarina * Elliot el alce - Socks * La bruja aburrida - Bruja Aburrida joven (un cap.) 'Películas animadas' Anndi McAfee * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran oceano - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Cera Lauren Tom * Futurama: La gran película de Bender - Amy Wong * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Amy Wong * Futurama: El juego de Bender - Amy Wong * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Amy Wong Lacey Chabert * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Jovén Vitani * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche - Tanya Ratonowitz Otros * La Reina de la Nieve - Gerda * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Aramina * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Hadley * Barbie moda magica en París - Teresa * El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Teresa Brisby (Redoblaje) * Magos y Gigantes - Princesa Luna * El jardín secreto - Mary Lennox * Mi niñera es un desastre - Charlotte * Spirit: El corcel indomable - Niña India * La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Arista * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutilda Torton * Recreo - Randall * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces diversas * Reyes de las olas - Lani Aliikai * La película de la familia Proud - Dijoney 'Películas de anime' * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Arale Norimaki * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Melody * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Dawn * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Dawn Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Segunda voz de London Tipton (2ª y 3ª Temporada) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - London Tipton * ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live - Brenda Song / London Tipton * Pasa el plato - Brenda Song * Disney Channel Games - Brenda Song Otros *Invasión extraterrestre - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) * Zoey 101 - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * 90210 - Annie Wilson (Shanae Grimes) * Summerland - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * Shark - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * El Misterio de Anubis - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) * Gossip Girl - Vanessa Abrams * Glee - Becky Jackson * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) * Clarissa lo explica todo - Missy * El séptimo cielo - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Escalera al cielo - Yung Seuh (niña) * Mi adorable Sam Soon - Jung Hee Jin * Mentes Criminales - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) * Hannah Montana - Amber Addison * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Angel - Fred (2ª,3ª y 5ª Temporada) * Mentes Criminales - Jennifer Jareau J.J * Microsoap - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Amanda (Emily Hart) (temporadas 1-4) * iCarly - Selena (Amiga de Shanon) * Aprendiendo a vivir – Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) * La peor bruja - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (Temp 3 Cap 7) * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Tal para cual - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Yaya DaCosta (segunda voz) / Shandi / Nik / AJ / Saleisha / Lauren Brie Películas Ellen Page * Whip It - Bliss Cavendar * Una familia genial - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno - Juno * El encierro - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma - Stella Blackstone Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado - Anna Harrison * Contacto - Joven Ellie Alexa Vega *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías - Carmen Cortez Emma Stone *Historias cruzadas - Eugenia 'Skeeter' Phelan *La casa de las conejitas - Natalie *Super cool - Jules Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - La dama Gris * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Peter Pan * Gosford Park - Mary Maceachran Alexis Bledel *Sobreviviendo a la graduación - Ryden Malby *Amigas Inseparables - Lena Kaligaris *Eterna juventud - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos - Nancy * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu - Wendy Wu Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium - Molly Mahoney Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2da versión) * Entre Mujeres - Lucy Hardwicke * La habitación del pánico - Sarah Altman Jessica Alba * Awake - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada - Ella misma Mandy Moore * ¡Salvados! - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad - Anna Foster Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - Nebula * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI - Nebula Linda Cardellini *Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos - Velma *Scooby-Doo - Velma Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Parvati Patil Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging - Lindsay * Diva adolescente - Kate Otros * Battleship: Batalla naval - Raikes (Rihanna) * Los juegos del hambre - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Annie Brackett (Danielle Harris) * High School Rock - Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * The Uninvited - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * El exorcista - Reagan McNeil (Linda Blair) (Versión extendida) * Como perros y gatos - Scott Brody * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Natalia * Chicas materiales - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * La isla siniestra - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) * Noche de graduación sangrienta - Donna Keppel (Brittany Snow) * Animatrix - Misha (Más allá de la realidad) * Duelo de Titanes - Nicky Boone * Guardianes de altamar - Cate Lindsey * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop - Melina * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates - Veruca * Hombres de Negro II - Elizabeth * El Hombre Araña 3 - Penny Marko, niña con cámara * Daniel el travieso 2 (Dennis the Menace Strikes Again!) - Daniel Mitchel * Sueños sobre hielo (Ice Princess) - Casey Carlyle (Michelle Trachtenberg) * Labyrinth - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) * La quinta de Beethoven - Sarah * La momia - Lin * Chicas pesadas - Gretchen Winers (Lacey Chabert) * La Laguna Azul - Emily (redoblaje) (Brooke Shields) * Hannah Montana: La película - Voces adicionales (niña pequeña que quería el autógrafo de Hannah) * Voluntad de hielo - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) (2005) * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board - Val * El misterio de los excavadores - Warden (niña * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo - Gwen Tennyson * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena - Gwen Tennyson * Un instante en Nueva York - Roxy Ryan (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Blade Trinity - Zoey * Hurricane Streets - Melina * American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Imogen * Amigo imaginario - Candace * Una chica en apuros - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) (2006) * Un Trabajo Embarazoso - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2010) * Capitán América: El primer vengador - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) (2011) * Rápido y fogoso - "Sabrosa" * El día que se marchó en Selma - Sheyann Webb * El concurso del millón - Hannah * Cavando hasta China - Harriet Frankovitz (Evan Rachel Wood) (1998) * El Huésped - Hyun-Seo Park * Miss Marzo - Brenda * Matilda - Amanda * Titanic - Cora Cartmell (1997) * Gosford Park- Mary * Enredos de Cupido - Amanda Lemmon / Alyssa Callaway * El tigre y la nieve - Emilia * Terror Bajo La Nieve - Evelyn (Doblaje Original) * El juego del miedo 2 - Laura Hunter (Versión TV) * Nuestra propia casa - Lynn Lacey * Trauma - Charlotte (Mena Suvari) (2004) * St Trinian's - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) (2007) * Aceptados - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) (2006) * Beethoven 5 - Sara Newton (Daveigh Chase * Letra y música - Cora Corman (Haley Bennet) (2007) *4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días - Gabita Dragut (2007) * Educando a Helen -Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere (2004) * Un papá para Navidad - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) (2001) * Matilda- Matilda (versión cine) * Secreto en la montaña - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) (2005) * La doctora Quinn: La mujer que cura - Brian Cooper * El pequeño vampiro- Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) (2000) Telenovelas brasileñas *Bellísima - Soraya Guney *Señora del Destino - Danielle *Alma Gemela - Mirella *Siete Pecados - Estela *Lazos de Familia - Ciza *India, una historia de amor - Julia Cadore *Acuarela del amor - Miriam *Mi arbol naranja-lima - Lili *Cuna de Gato - Glória *CuChiCheos - Marcela 'Dramas coreanos ' *Sonata de invierno - Jin-Suk- *Mi adorable Sam Soon - Lee In Hye *Escalera al cielo - Han Jung-suh (niña) *Sueños sin limites - Go Hye Mi Dirección de doblaje *Game of Your Life *Back to You and Me *Oliver's Ghost *What I did for Love *Ladies of the House *Though None With Me *The Cabin *Long Shot Trivia *Gaby ha doblado a dos personajes que son interpretados por la seiyuu Ikue Otani, estos son Zatch Bell de la serie del mismo nombre y Konohamaru de Naruto. *En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al pesonaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl Ugarte a Diva, coincidentemente ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje